Thank you so damn much
by killerprincess112
Summary: Stein divorces Kid for Spirit, Kid goes to move in with Liz and Patty who go beserk. Kid starts to fall for Soul, But what happens when Stein gets injured and kid has to take care of him? Will Stein want back his old lover? And what about Soul? SoKi AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is told in Kid's point of view unless stated otherwise, the characters will be OCC, well just alittle I guess.**_

_**Any way this is based on a really good movie I was watching and I just /HAD/ too write it out on paper, which is why I am typing it now. This is SoKi along with other side pairings.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Quick Summary: Stein divorces Kid for Spirit, Kid goes to move in with Liz and Patty who go beserk. Kid starts to fall for Soul, But what happens when Stein gets injured and kid has to take care of him? Will Stein want back his old lover? And what about Soul?**_

_**This is AU.**_

_**Warnings: Horrible spelling, Slight cursing, Mean Stein and CHEATERS. **_

* * *

Me and my husband have been together for about three years now, yes husband, I am indeed gay and proud too. My father and mother are not around to question it so therefore they have no say in how I live my life.

Anyways.

Today is the day that my husband Stein is recieving an award, for being best doctor. I am very proud of my lover!

As I walked arm and arm with him, we gave off the feeling that we were indeed a happy couple with no problems in the world. We let them believe that, but they were dead wrong. There were days I thought he loved me, then there were days I knew he didn't love me. Like now. I stood at my chair, waiting for him to pull it out for me, it took him awhile. Wanna know why? Because he was staring at a red-headed male who gave a small wink at him. I coughed rather loudly to catch his attention. It worked because he quickly pulled the chair out for me. I took my seat and crossed my legs.

Finally Stein was called up to recieve his award, I watched him make his way on the stage, I watched him give everyone a fake smile, he took the microphone and began. "I never thought I'd see this day..No but this is truly an honor to recieve this award." His voice echoed through the large ball-room-like room. "There is noway I could have accomplished any of this with out my lover." He said and everyone of the fellow business men and their lovers clapped their hands. I just gave a smile.

When Stein made his way to me, he gave me a quick gentle kiss on the lips. To be honest I didn't care for the kiss, this Stein, I didn't know who he was anymore. Sure, I love him with all of my heart, that was no lie. But now he was like a stranger sitting next to me. With every single dime he had made, part of the 'old' Stein had disappeared, he was changed for good.

There we were, sitting in the car, infront of the mansion where we lived. I played with my tie and gave the other a suggestive look before speaking. "How about I run us a hot bath?" I gave an innocent smile to my older lover and a small sigh escaped his lips. "Kid, I forgot something in the office." My eyes narrowed at him, giving a small twitch as I glared at him. "Who is he." I asked, well stated at the other.

"Kid, when you get a job and pay the bills then you can ask me any question you'd like."

"I am still your husband."

He gave me a small-mocking chuckle, I stared out the window, pretending the mansion was interesting. "Haha, that's cute." He said and my head snapped in his direction. "Stein." I began. "I don't want to fight." I tried to give him a smile before continuing on "this is your night." Stein gave me a very annoyed look and rolled his eyes. "Please, tell me what I need to do and I will do it." He just sighed again. "You really wanna know what you can do?" He asked and I just nodded my head. He looked at me before reaching over my body and pulling the door handle, the door slowly opened itself.

I gave him a hurt looked, this was my husband, this is what I went through. He just stared at me blankly. "Get out of my car." He stated coldly and I just looked down at my lap before doing as he said, extiting the car.

This is one of those days I felt like I was invisible to him, like I was just some guy he picked up on the street. Like the title 'three-year-marriage' meant nothing to him. It probably didn't.

I just quietly made my way up the steps and stopped mid-step to turn around and see if he was there. Hah, that was stupid because he was long gone.

That night I went to bed alone, alone in that big bed that was supposed to be 'ours' but nothing was ever just 'ours'. If he wasn't getting his way everything was 'his', even though this bed felt more like mine, because of all the nights I went to bed alone and all the mornings I woke up alone.

I awoke to the bright sun and I stared at where 'he' should have been, Oh but he wasn't there, he never was lately. 'What a wonderful anniversary, tell him...why do I love this man so much' I thought to myself as I sat up. 'Maybe if I could stop thinking of what used to be...I could leave..Hah like that would ever happen.'

Later that very same day I made my way to his job, a basket in my hand. I walked through the doors and gave a bright -fake- smile at the lady who answered the phone. "Hello Marie." I said softly with a small wave and the blonde female known as Marie looked up at me and smiled brightly. "Hello Kid, how are you on this fine day?"

Marie was too nice to me.

"I'm wonderful." I lied.

"Thats great!"

"How are you and Azusa?" At the mention of her girlfriends name she blushed furiously and gave a very flustered smile. "G-Great.." She sttutered and I just giggled, it was good to hear that someone was having a great relationship because mine sure as hell wasn't going good at all. "Well..Is he in?" I asked, holding the basket up. "I brought him lunch." She looked away for a moment a look of thought on her face, she then turned back to me and gave me a fake-smile. "I was just on my way-I could do it for you."

"No No No No, I can take it to him myself. Thank you-" I turned around as I spoke to her and met eyes with my lover who was walking next to a red-haired male. That red-haired male was definitely alot taller then me, he was cradling a photo frame which contained a photo of a small blonde girl.

Stein stopped when he made contact with me. "Kid." My eyes narrowed at the sound of my name, I could see the red-head was uncomfortable, he just held his hand out to me. "My name is Spirit Albarn..Nice to meet you." He introduced himself to me and I nodded. "You as well." I didn't take his hand, he just gave a nervous laughter and quickly made his way away from me and Stein. "I must get going now." He walked away quickly.

"Is that him?" Don't play games, Stein! Thats him isn't it? Is that him!" I shouted, eyes wide, anger taking over me.

He gave me his fake smile and took the basket from my hand. "Thank you very much. I'll see you at home." He said as he walked away, leaving me behind, once again.

When I made it home, my eyes were wide at what I saw. I quickly got out of the car. "Excuse me." I recieved no answer so I reapeated myself. "Excuse me!" I shouted louder then nessacery.

"What?" Came an annoyed reply from the male that stood before me, he had a very very dark silver (but not gray) hair color, tan skin, abnormally sharp teeth and a very annoying head band on his head. He continued to load boxes of my belongings into the damn moving truck.

"What are you doing?"

"Working."

"What are you doing with my things.."

"Look dude, I'm jus' fillin' in for my friend Black*Star, he's sick. Some body named 'Stein' told me to load up this truck with this crap and wait. So thats what I'm doing."

"No wait." I waved a finger and struted my way inside of the house.

"Chrona!" I called out as I made my way up the steps to my closet I walked over to the other, eyes slightly wide. "There is a man out there with a truck and he's loading all of my stuff in it. What is going on!"

"Uhm...Well.. told me to pack all of your stuff up before you left...And put all of these clothes in..They are from the best stores in town." I stared at Chrona in disbelif as I went through the clothes, I heard him mumble something about having a man to pay this much for him. I just gave a small laugh as I held up a suit, it was a little bigger then my normal size but it still looked like it'd fit.

That night I had spent over an hour drinking a whole bottle of wine to myself as I sat in the new outfit, I heard a shuffle at the door and quickly made my way on my feet and smiled as Stein walked in holding his brief case. "Happy anniversary." I greeted, holding a box in my hand. "Kid, I need to tell you something." I shook my head and held out the box. "Gift first..I'll be honest I thought you forgot about me for awhile but then I saw everything..You didn't forget after all."

"Kid."

"This is a little to big for me though.."

"KID!"

"Ah..Yes Stein?"

The door opened and Spirit walked in, blinking at the scene before him. "Uhm...Stein...Is he-"

"What is he doing here!"

"Look. Theres no easy way to say this except. It's over."

"..."

"Don't be surprised, you knew it. I haven't touched you in a year. I thought it was obvious."

"3 years. 3 years..You think you can walk in and end it just like that? On our aniversary at that!"

"Look, your a smart boy. You can handle everything by yourself."

I stared at him, clenching my fists. "Oh my.." I heard Spirit mumble as he turned to walk away, I stopped him. "You are not leaving." I stated and Stein looked at me, eyes narrowed. "No, I'm not. You are. There is a truck outside with a handsome guy, your age. He will take you anywhere you wanna go."

"No..." I clenched my fists tighter.

"No? This is my house. Get out."

"Fine." I looked up at him and just smiled painfully, my eyes narrowing at the sight of him, he was shocked I saw it in his eyes. "No. I'll be back." I said calmly as I walked passed him and made my way to the door. There was noway in hell I would cry infront of that bastard, I didn't take off the ring though. Before the door closed I made contact with the last thing I ever wanted to see, Spirit and Stein making out.

I held my head down as I made my way down the steps, the supposed to be driver was looking at me. "Oh what the hell did they get me into.." I heard him mumble as I sat in the passengers seat.

"We've been driving for awhile dude. I got work in like 10 hours so where are we goin'.? He asked me and I looked at him, glaring to be exact. "Where? When I was with him I lost all contact of my family. Where the fuck am I supposed to go?" This wasn't like me, to yell, to be so close to tears, to not fix that stupid tilted mirror.

"Look dude-"

"STOP THE TRUCK.."

"I'm trying to help yo-"

"Stop the truck!"

"I wont stop the-"

"Just stop the truck and I will go where I need to go! BY MYSELF. All you men are the same, Just stop the damn truck!"

"Fine- I'm stopping!"

I watched the red-eyed male put the truck in park. "Get out." I threatened and he stared at me dumbly. "Get. Out." He just sighed as I literally pushed him out of the car. "Now I see why your in this position." My eyes narrowed at him. "Oh you go to hell!"

"Have a nice life."

I rolled my eyes before I headed off, I was not in the mood for this. Yes, I Death The Kid left a random stranger in the middle of nowhere, and you know what? I didn't give a damn!

* * *

_**How did I do? I already have all of the other chapters made so as soon as I get like three reviews for more I will continue the story, Ah...If you now what movie most of this is from then don't say anything. Pwease? Anyway. Kid will get his OCD back!**_

**_Please review, I'd appreciate it so much. Even if it's something like "Awesome" or even "Could have been better." I wont mind._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okies, this is Chapter two, not much to say but please enjoy, I really like the way it's going, well atleast I think it's going good. **_

* * *

I arrived late at night at my cousin's house, it had been so long since I seen my cousins. I hopped out of the truck, legs slightly wobbly. When I made my way to the door I banged, not once but like five different times. The door shot open and him, I feel to my knee's and looked up to see a gun in my face. "Patty! It's me! Kid!" I held my hands up in defense. "Kid? What the heck are you doing here. Do you know how late it is? I could have killed you! You could have been a killer."

"...Yes, Patty because killer's bang on the door of their victims.." I replied to her, eyes on the ground. She just stared at me. "Kid what's wrong?" She asked as she led me inside, I shook my head. "Kid tell us what happened now or I'll kick your ass." Liz butted in, I had no idea where she came from but at those words I bursted into tears.

"I..Was just in the neighborhood so I wanted to-"

"You live in a mansion. What in the world are you doing over here?"

"I-"

"Kid, are you doing something inappropriate?"

"N-No."

"Tell us what's going on!"

"I...uh...Stein...wants A divorce..."

* * *

I remember falling asleep on the couch, but I was woken up by a gun shot, I jumped up and looked over at Patty. "What the hell!" I shouted. "Get your ass up now." She said to me in a very-unusually scary tone of voice. I did as she said and stood up straight. "Go get dressed." I nodded and jetted, everyone was scared of Patty when she was this way.

When I came down the steps in a black suit, Patty, Liz and someone else were in the kitchen eating, I felt awkward so I slowly walked in. "K-Kid?" I heard someone call my name, I tilted my head and found out who the voice was, it was Darris. An old childhood friend, he gave a small laugh and hugged me, I hugged back. "Wow...You Weren't kidding when you said you'd marry someone rich." I remembered then when he said that. Our promises to eachother as children, I just sighed.

"Ah...I Better get going..." The male just held his sleeve and took his leave, I just watched his back as he left.

"Oh my.."

"What happened to him?"

"Life...But Anyways."

"Yeah?"

"Stein kicked you out of who's house?"

"Ours why?"

"Exactly! It belongs to both of you."

"Its in his name.."

"Half of what's his belongs to you."

"P-Patty.."

I turned my head to see her with a pair of glasses on and a calculator in her hand. Oh no..She was doing math, she was angry and I knew it. But what caught me off guard was Liz she was there with her sister and they were flipping out.

"Guys stop this."

"No, that stuff belongs to you,"

"It's his."

"No, you took care of the house right?"

"Of course."

"Well then you worked." Liz and Patty said at the same time and I just sighed, nbo stopping what had already been started by them. Something stupid was going to happen and I knew it. I am independent why the hell did I even have to go in to that hell hole? I knew the answer...The Sisters were right.

"How was sex..?"

"Huh?"

"Was it good?"

"No..Not really..."

I was blushing and looking away, this was so embarrassing and the twins gasped before doing more calculations. Why was the sex such a big deal? "Because Kiddo-kun, you have to put up with that...yuck." Patty said with a childish giggle. "I didn't-...Nevermind." I just shook my head and shut up as the twins worked.

"Oh...and...he Hit me a couple of times.." I mumbled quietly, Liz caught it and took over the calculator, hands moving quickly as she typed. "He owes you money. Like a 6 and an 8 then a 2 and a lot of 000''s then 5" I face palmed. "I don't want any of-" I began but then I was cut off by Liz. "You better get your ass over there!" I shook my head, which was a big mistake seeing as though Liz and Patty forcefully dragged me to the car. "I'm not gettin-"

"I'll shoot a cap in dat' ass if he doesn't."

My eyes widened and I sighed. Oh someone was screwed.

I sat in the back and held on for dear life as my cousin drove right into the gate, causing the gate to break. "Oh shit!" I winced at the damage she had just caused, Stein was gonna be pissed.

* * *

We made our way up stairs and Patty just giggled. "This place is bi-Is this your stuff?" I shook my head quietly. "It's his.." Liz and Patty exchanged evil looks with eachother before grinning, I watched them pull a 700 dollar shirt and whip it on the floor, then they had the nerve to step on it. "N-No guys C'mon.." I tried to stop them, then they gave me an evil eye."This man...Left You.. For probably some whore.." Patty stopped and pulled a shirt out. "Rip it." I shook my head. "Rip. It." She ordered. "Rip it?" She nodded. "Rip it." I repeated, anger flowing in side of me as I tried to rip the shirt but failed miserably.

"What the hell..." Liz and Patty laughed at me while I tried to rip the shirt. But then Liz took the shirt from me and ripped it in one shot. "Get mad with it!" She commanded. "It'll make yah' feel better." She tempted me. And that's all it took, I began ripping random things along with the twins after we ripped the whole room up, I looked at them. "Hey uh...Patty...what Is this going to solve?" Patty looked at me and giggled. "Nothing silly! It will make you feel lots more better!"

After the room was completely upside down I smiled with everything we had done. "I'm going."

"Where?"

"To get the rest of my stuff."

Liz smiled at me. "I'll come with, Patty you stay here incase they come back." Liz said and gave her sister a wink and patted her purse. I took notice that the two seemed to be like sending mind messages to eachother, I just laughed a little, yeah my cousins were scary but hey they were awesome.

* * *

Me and Liz ran to Steins office, I just took a last look around the office, knowing it'd be my last time here, but Liz on the other hand was sitting in his chair playing with stacks of money. I looked at her and ran towards her. "Put it down." I hissed and she just gave me a laugh. "Don't be stupid." She said matter-of-factly. "What are you doing in here..." A cold voice was heard at from the door, my hands were holding Liz's trying to get her to drop the money and when she saw Stein she smirked. "Stein..." Was all I could say as I continued to fight with Liz. "You stealing from me?" that's when I looked at Stein like he was stupid, then Liz just gave a laugh. "Stealing what? This is his." Liz said calmly as Stein closed the door.

~Meanwhile~

Patty sat on the floor giggling as she tugged a black dress to the floor, Heel sounds were heard coming up the steps and she looked up to meet Spirit's eyes. "What the...Who The heck are you?" Spirits voice was confused. "Who are you?~" Patty replied back sarcastically, Whilst Spirit put a hand on his hip. "I'm the owner of this house."

"Wrong answer, this is Kid's house, your the hoe you ain't got no power."

Spirit was holding up a black-ripped shirt. "D-Did you do this? This is name -insert designer name-"

"Who's that? Is he cute?"

"That's it! I'm calling the police!"

"Go ahead, I'm not scared of the Po-Po, Call the Po-Po hoe. Caaaall the PO..PO Hooooeeee." Patty said with one of her cute giggles.

* * *

"Stein.." I called out again, Liz watching cautiously. "I tried to be nice to you." He said with an eye roll. "Didn't I?" He asked as he stood face to face with me, Of course I had to Tip-Toe, did that bastard think I wanted any of his damn money? "Look..We'll just go." I said softly with a sigh and Liz arched an eye brow. "You'll just go?" Stein repeated with a dumb look on his face.

"Yeah." I put my hand on my hip and proceeded to head to the door but was stopped by two rough hands on my shoulders, Shaking me roughly, I winced and let out a small scream. "Oh hell no." Liz said and pulled out her phone.

* * *

"The police will be here in ten minutes." Spirit said matter-of-factly, Patty stood and nodded happily. "And that leaves me nine to kick your sorry-anal-penetrating ass." She began to pull off her skull earrings.

"You think I wont hit a girl? Because I will! I know how to hit a girl!" Spirit said putting his fists up in a wanna-be boxer stance.

"And I know Whoop-dat-ass." Patty said with a click of her tongue.

"Come at m-"

"Shut the hell up!"

Patty shouted as she heard voices coming from the living room, She laughed and punched Spirit out of the way as she ran her phone began to vibrate, she didn't give a damn though.

* * *

Stein had his hand raised to my cheek when the door busted open and Patty held up a gun, At that exact moment Liz had a gun too, and it was pointed to the back of Steins head. I stared in shock, Where the hell do they keep those guns? "I dare you to hit him. Go ahead hit him."

"No don't hurt him!" Spirit ran in the room and held onto the back of Stein and Patty just smirked. "I'm not going to hurt him, I'm going to kill him." Liz said softly, all eyes were on her, yes even mine. I guess no one noticed Patty had disappeared.

"I'm calling the cops.." Spirit informed.

"No."

"Just get out!" Stein shouted and I looked at him with distaste. "You were never worth it any-"

I was cut of by..What was that..It sounded like a chainsaw- OH NO PATTY...We All ran to the living room to see Patty holding up a chainsaw giggling. "P-Patty...Put It down." Me and Liz tried to make her stop but it was Patty so of course she didn't listen, in seconds later I was staring at ...well.. Half of a 5 thousand dollar couch.

And before we knew it, everything in the mansion and I mean.,..Everything... In the mansion was literally in two.

* * *

Yup, and now me, Liz and Patty sat in jail. While I sat in a corner, Patty just sung the I-Hate-Barney-Song and Liz on the other hand was checking out her nails.

There we stood in front of the judge, I was starting to wonder exactly how many times this happened to Liz and Patty, Why was I wondering? Well...Liz And Patty were addressing the Judge by her first name.

"Your Honor, They are charged with: Carrying and unregistered gun, Dangerous driving, trespassing, Cutting couches in hal-"

"Hey! Beatrice, it's good to see you! Oh my your hair is fantastic! Who does it? Is that a new robe?" Liz said with a wink, I just face palmed, my clothing was dirty, my arms ached not to mention my recent heart break. This was just too much, too much to handle in such little time, I was lost into my thoughts until I heard Patty speak. "Girl you looking good~" She said with a cheesy smile on her face, I bursted into laughter at that.

"Your still at it..." The judge, known as Beatrice sighed.

"Look I-"

"Hello, your honor." I saw a female with long black hair, it was pulled up into a ponytail and she wore a professional dress, I also noticed the brand too, Now that was a lawyer.

"Tsubaki, I am tired of seeing them here." I heard Beatrice say aloud.

"Well we're tired of seeing you too." Liz had muttered, while Tsubaki just face palmed.

"It wont happen again." The girl ..Tsubeki? I think it was said softly.

Beatrice rolled her eyes, before speaking again. "You, Death The Kid." I looked up at the sound of my name. "5 thousand dollar bail." She said simply and I sighed in relief, Liz and Patty thought they were in the cool, which sucked for them. "As for you two. I order you too house arrest."

Patty just laughed loudly and pointed. "Noway! I ain't doing house arrest!"

"House arrest or Prison take your pick."

Patty was silenced. "..I Think we'll take the house arrest." The twins looked at eachother nervously, I couldn't help but try to restrain my giggles.

_**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, sorry if it's a little sloppy and what-not. I just thought it was funny, For those who saw the movie to this, I think they noticed I tried to change as much as I could with out changing the plot line, which is kind of hard. Sorry! Ah, for those readers who want their SoKi, It should be in the next chapter! Also I'm trying to work around the whole characters so uhm if you see or read a characters name that wasn't in the story, Just to let you that the character is an OC. Kay? Okay then! KP out Y'all see you with the next chapter as soon as I get one or two for this chapter. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well thank you for your wonderful review 8fangirl8 I appreciate it! There is noway I am letting this story die even with one review on it! But I'd love it if more people could?~ Hehe -Hint Hint-**_

* * *

I walked out of the rather large home of my cousins, the house was now loaded with friends and family, I just smiled slightly as I gripped the tray that held the cups, I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a white cuffed shirt. The shirt was patted down and wasn't wrinkled at all, the way I liked it. Perfectly straight and symmetrical, just like I like it.

I smiled as I saw Tsubaki, yeah that was her name, she was wearing a white sundress, it was fabulous (if I do say so myself) on her. She held hands with a child, as she came closer to me. "Hey guys, say hello to uncle Kid." She said with a soft smile on her face, I kneeled down at the child, he was about 12 he had blue hair and his arms crossed. He gave me a quick look at before running off, I heard him yell something like 'I'm awesome!' as he took over the music. I just looked at Tsubaki and she just smiled.

"He is so much like his father.." She said with a distant look in her eyes, I just nodded in understanding. "Ah...Tsubaki, Could you..Handle my-" She cut me off with a giggle and I blushed slightly, it was from embarrassment, I was not attracted to her if that's what you were thinking. "Of course I will handle the divorce, you don't even have to ask." She said softly and I watched her put her hand on my shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Tsubaki."

"Oh soul! It's good to see you!" Tsubaki let go of my shoulder and turned swiftly, her dress moving along with the wind. "Oh, Kid this is Soul." She said as she pointed, I just stood there dumbfounded, a blank look on my face. Soul was surprised as well, I noticed because he was just...Staring.

"Um..Is there something I should know?" Tsubaki asked worriedly.

"This is the dude who kicked me out of a moving truck."

"This is the crazy son of a- Oh.." Tsubaki shut up when she saw how I arched my eye brow.

"Yeah, and I think he owes me a major apology dude."

I stared at him before laughing, it was a sarcastic-mocking laugh. "I owe you nothing." I said after my fake laughter, he just stared at me. "Look dude I was just trying to help you out that night." I snorted when I heard his words. "Yeah right, you got paid to do your work." I said with an eye-roll, I took notice that Tsubaki was feeling rather nervous.

"Um...I...I'm Going to um...Yeah.." Tsubaki mumbled before quickly running off.

"Your just a very-pissy priss aren't you."

"Excuse me?" I asked rather annoyed, hands applied on both of my hips.

"I called you Pissy. Because every dude you see has to pay for your divorce."

"You know nothing about me, so shut your mouth."

"I know I watched you get kicked out of-"

I cut him off by pouring my drink over his head. "There's something you can tell Tsubaki. For your information I am not 'pissy'. I'm mad as hell." I said to him before walking passed him and bumping him with my shoulder roughly, leaving 'soul' wet. I felt eyes on me so I knew he was watching me from behind, I didn't care though.

I heard loud screaming and I turned, my eyes caught a drunk teenager running around acting hysterically. I mean he was literally on the floor, screaming about...God Knows what. I took notice of Patty laughing and pointing, whilst Liz dragged the male away and kicked him off the yard. I sweat dropped because soon after the man was gone the twins began showing off the leg bracelet. "You see my house arrest?~" They were happily speaking as they moved their ankles.

I just turned back around, only to see the red-eyed male wipe the liquid off of his shirt. Disgusting...Being The gentleman that I am, I walked over to him with a rag at hand. I held it out to him, looking away. "What is this your way of saying sorry?" I heard him ask, I didn't have to look at him to know he was staring at me like I was an idiot. "If it is..I'm not accepting it." I heard him say and I just sighed. "Look...I'm Sorry, Sir." I began to walk away.

"It's Soul dude." I heard him call out behind me.

"Soul." I repeated, still looking away from him.

Farther away Liz was smirking, as she signal-ed the Dj to play a better song. "Kid! Yeah Kid get your ass over here and dance! You too mister, everybody dance!" I just complied and walked over to the dance floor, Soul following behind me as well as a whole bunch of others.

That was when everyone began to dance, I just followed along with their steps for awhile before I walked up the steps and looked at them, I stood there as I watched my family and family friends dance and have fun. I felt sick, how would I ever be able to just fit in and have fun? I shook my head at the thought. Just smile and try I thought to myself as I did everything I thought, I smiled at my family as I watched them in a group dance. But I couldn't help but to giggle when I saw Patty dance, she was just shaking everything!

* * *

~**Stein**~

Stein laid in bed, his lover snuggled next to him. He was almost in a deep sleep...Almost.

His phone began to ring, he slowly reached over for it and spoke in a whisper. "Yes?" he asked, on the other line a deep voice spoke. "I need you over here." Was heard over the line and Stein's eyes narrowed. "Do you know what time it is?" Stein asked with a very annoyed look on his face. "I don't give a damn. Lets go." The other lined shut off and Stein sighed, before slipping out of his lovers grip to put some clothes on.

There Stein stood, Cigarette to mouth as he laid back on the alley wall. "There you are." The voice came out of no where as the female appeared from the shadows. "Your late." Stein muttered, taking a puff of his cigarette. "Whatever, Look here Stein. I got into a little trouble." The female stood in long black dress, hair up in a bun as her lips formed a small smirk. "What did you do, Arachne?" Stein asked annoyed. "I killed a guy." She said simply and Steins eyes widened. "And what do you want me to do about it?" He asked, a small twitch in his eyes. "I need some help..Cops are on to me and I need a judge oh and a lawyer."

"No."

"No?"

"I'm going home."

"Home? Stein you forget I was the one who helped you get that place, I helped you rise up."

"Don't call again. Go get yourself a lawyer and someone else to bribe your judge."

Arachne narrowed her eyes as she glared, she pulled out a bag and dropped it on Stein's feet. "Your bribing my judge. Oh and you can pull off being my lawyer." She said darkly before taking her leave, her black hair and dress disappearing into the night, leaving a pissed off Stein in the alley way.

* * *

~**Kid**~

I pulled my knee's to my chest as I watched Patty, she was on the other couch reading the news paper. "Mmm...Dayum.." I heard her mumble as she looked at the paper, her look showed lust. I coughed awkwardly and she looked at me and shook her head. "The paper is so sad." She tried to sound sad and I just stared at her blankly before Liz came in my view, I watched as she roughly took the newspaper and hit her younger sister with it. "Your so gross." Liz muttered curses as she sat next to me and handed me the paper. "What?" I asked and she grinned. "You need a job." She said well more like stated, my face paled. "I...I Don't know how to do anything..." I wasn't lying, I've never had to work, Stein paid everything for me.

"I can show you some-"

"PATTY. That is your cousin!"

"Well...I Could always introduce him too Fr-"

"He will not be part of a gang."

"...You Know if I had five minutes alone with you in the bathroom I'd scrub your face with some lemon soap."

"I know your my sister. But Patty I wont be scared to throw you in the river."

I just shifted in my seat as they fought verbally with each other, I felt uncomfortable when they got to the topic of living together. I knew I couldn't live off of my cousins for long, that's just be stupid. I have to do something with myself, I took the newspaper and began searching for a so-called job. But I didn't stop myself from looking at the for-sale area's. I blocked out the twin sisters as they continued their fight.

* * *

~**That night**~

I sat at a rather-fancy restaurant in a suit of-course, the suit was black. Black was my favorite color after all, I circled a few things in the paper, I looked up. I began to grow gloomy at what I saw, I saw what I didn't have. A lover. That couple looked so happy together, I saw the male pull out a ring and ask her for her hand in marriage. Ah, there was what I was waiting for. The pang of pain and hurt.

Before I knew it I felt a tear roll down my cheek, my eyes moved down to the ring, I slowly pulled the ring off my finger and looked at it with my right hand as my left wiped the tear that threatened to fall from my eye. I gripped the ring and put it on my lap, then using both of my hands I wiped my face. Then I stood, slipping the ring into my pocket, I just began to walk away from the table, making my exit of the restaurant.

* * *

_**Ah, tell me how I did on this chapter. I'd really love to know how I am doing in this story, Don't worry I will still be continuing the story! Hehe! I like how its going, well that's just me. Sorry about the bold lettering. It's not letting me change it at all. I really don't know what to do about it.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I seem to have fixed the bold letters in the last chapter, I really don't know what happened. Ah, thank you for your review Owl Cookies and AnimeTheYaoiDrug **

**You both make a strong point. I am glad you read my profile before reviewing as well Owl Cookies. **

**Everything you say is indeed true, I am not so good on grammar and spelling. As you can see of course. I have been looking for a Beta-reader and I had one. She never finished my other stories so I shrugged it off. I don't like Beta-readers sometimes because I really hate waiting for my chapters to be done. Please understand that. I really try my best, but... Meh, I am not the best. I know that you aren't flaming me and I appreciate the advice a lot, and I will take the advice into thought. **

**So, I will be uploading this chapter and yes I used a spell checker this time as well as a grammar check. I don't think the grammar check did that good of a job though, so..ugh yeah. **

**Enjoy? **

* * *

After that night.

Something in me changed forever, I became more determined to stand on my own two feet, to prove I was capable to stand on my own two feet.

I got a job.

Yes, I Death the kid got a job.

It wasn't too much, just a job as a waiter. I was a waiter for the same restaurant that pulled me up on my feet.

But today was different, want to know how? Well.

I walked blindly to the next table where I was supposed to be serving. I stood, looking down at my note-pad, Before speaking. "Hello, Can I get you something?" I asked with a soft sigh, I hated getting up every morning, but I still did. "Hey." I heard a familiar voice, so I looked up from my note-pad, I twitched at the sight. "I'm going to kill Tsubaki.." I muttered under my breathe as I gripped my note-pad. "What? A mans gotta eat too." I heard the red-eyed male chuckle.

My eyes just narrowed at him as I tapped my pen, waiting for him to order. "How about a coffee oh and a number 4?" He asked and I just shook my head at him. "We don't have number 4's at this restaurant." I replied, I had to keep myself from sounding cold. "Then I'll just take a coffee." I nodded my head at his order as I wrote it down. I began to turn away when he spoke again. "I like the suit. A lot." I heard him call out, I blushed slightly. "Thanks." I replied to him before walking, I tried to walk straight but I just ended up bumping into a table. I never saw the smile he had on his tanned skin.

* * *

**A new day.**

Today I woke up angry, I hated him. I hated myself. Whenever I thought about everything I went through, The blood. The sweat. The tears. The pain and finally. The hate.

Every time I thought about it, it made me hate him. I hated him to the point where I could kill him. Make him suffer. It was just a random thought but, I still felt it.

As I looked at myself in the mirror, I smiled. I looked perfect, by myself and oh did I love the feeling of being alone and independent. I brushed down my blue jeans and buttoned up my white shirt.

* * *

**That very same night.**

There I was in my work uniform, I wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a small black apron that was wrapped around my waist, rather tightly at that! My shirt was wrinkled from the full day of work, I had took of my tie as soon as all the customers were gone. I was closing up after all, I should have at least gotten comfortable. Which I did.

I continued to pick up the plates as well as the left overs, Jeez this was tiring, Being on my feet all day sucked because right now. I could hardly feel my legs.

I continued to wipe down the counters with a clean rag, I was laughing too. My boss was always the funniest, he was always so practical.

Why am I laughing? I would think to myself. But then I remembered, I was living life. Even though I was still fighting in court over the divorce I didn't care, it wasn't worth it. I was living a decent life, smiling and laughing at those around me. I had so much fun with the little that I had. I say little because I had a lot more when I was with Stein. But by a lot I meant item wise, that was all he gave me. Clothes, diamonds...stuff. You know I can't even recall the last time I had a good laugh with him.

I shrugged all my thoughts off as I looked to the window, it was raining, in fact it was pouring. I moved over and pulled out my umbrella from the closet, I took my leave from my working area it was time for me to lock up, I walked out and locked the door, slipping the key into the mail box before opening my umbrella. "It's pouring..." I stated the obvious with a small smile.

But at times like this I wish I had saved more money, so I could have my own car. I gripped my handle tighter as I began to walk. I walked into I reached the sign, the one I was looking for. The number 88 bus stop, I stood against the pole and waited endlessly for a bus to arrive, it had been a hour and it still didn't show up, but you know what did? A red motor cycle. I stared at the person on the motorcycle for a while before the person pulled his helmet off. "Tsubaki told me to come pick you up, dude."

"No thanks." I replied , looking past him for a bus, I guess he took notice of the fact I was waiting for the bus. Because the next thing he said to me was. "The next bus wont be here for an hour." I twitched, the ride was tempting but I declined again. "I will survive." I muttered, I then took a look at the other male, his hair was wet and fell perfectly the way it stuck to his face, by golly it was sexy. I shook my head from those thoughts when I heard him speak again. "Why do you hate me? Or better yet why are you so mean?" He asked me and I blinked. "Why are you so nice?" I asked with an arched eye brow. "You forget that not everyone in this world is mean." He said softly. I just sighed again before looking around, the rain wasn't that bad. Oh wait I just lied, my body jumped when I heard a loud crack of thunder.

"You'll take me straight home?" I asked with a slightly panicked look on my face. "Any where you wanna go, just hop on." He replied to me quickly, I just gave a simple nod before throwing my leg over the back of his bike and straddling on it, my arms attached to his waist and I shut my eyes tightly as he began to pull off. I had dropped my umbrella long ago.

"This weather is sick dude..." I heard him try to make small talk, his voice was louder due to the sound of the moter, I didn't reply to him, I just looked away as the rain brushed by me, I knew I had to be soaked from head to toe by now. "You know what, I'm kinda hungry. Wanna grab a bite?" I grew annoyed of this 'small-talk'. "No I've got plenty of food at home." I replied.

"Really? I was thinking a nice hot burger with some fries."

"From where? McDonalds?" I asked with an eye-roll and gained a laugh from the male. "No dude, there is this awesome club. They've got the best burgers in town, slide that in with decent fries and great music and you've got a good time." I looked at him, my expression softening slightly. "You mean...'Club n go'?" I asked, my chin resting on his shoulder. "Yeah that's the place dude, it's where all the coolest of the cool hang, that's why I'm always there." I just sighed and shook my head. "Can't.." I muttered and he turned his head my way, well not all the way. "Why not?" I blushed, this was so embarrassing. "I can't afford it.." I half whispered. "Don't worry 'bout it dude, I got it."

"You got it?"

"Yeah."

"...And what do you do? I don't hang with-"

"Chill, I'm a mechanic. I got the bill for this."

"Yeah well...This is not a date."

"Yeah Yeah sir."

It was silent the whole way, until we arrived at the club, the music wasn't loud but you could just hear it faintly from the outside, I got off the bike and tried to make myself as presentable as possible, which was hard to do when your clothes were sticking to you like skin.n I tugged on my white shirt before looking at Soul, how the hell did he still look dry? I didn't even question it anymore.

We walked in after about 15 minutes of me trying to dry myself.

When we were seated and ordered, I took time to look around and take in my surroundings, everyone was either sat at a booth or own the dance floor as music played, it was a slow song which surprised me a lot. When the food came I began eating my fries with a fork, I ate quietly as I looked upon my food, my chewing ceased when I felt eyes on me, I looked up and my yellow eyes met a pair of blood-red ones. "What? Is there something on my face?" I asked with an arched eye-brow. "No.." I heard from the other side of the table. "Then what?" I asked again, the other male was starting to annoy me. "I'm staring at a very handsome male."

I looked down at my fries before I spoke again. "Is that all you see a handsome face?" I said after taking a bite. "No." Now he had my attention, I looked up at him. "I see someone who's been hurt. And he taught himself how to be stronger. Very strong too, he locked the key away to his heart so he could never be hurt." Soul spoke as his chin rested on the palm of his hand. "And how do you know all this?" I asked, my voice was quiet, I couldn't yell at him because every word he said was true. "Because I went through the same exact thing."

"And tell me, do everyone of the guys you pick up fall for that?" I asked, my legs were now crossed as my hands rested on my lap. "I don't pick-up guys. I had a bad break-up about two years back and since then I've been happily-cool and single since." I just sighed, now I felt guilty. "Well...I guess we've had a tough time.." I mumbled as I looked towards the music area.

"This one is for all you love birds out tonight." The DJs' voice rang through the club as he began to play another slow love song. My eyes were on the DJ, Soul's eyes were up there too.

My eyes constantly shifted to the other male who seemed to be humming along to the song, every time he looked in my direction I averted my eyes back to the DJ, we continued like that for a while until I spoke up. "So what did you do?" I asked, he replied with a dumb facial expression. "What do you mean?" He asked, his voice told me that he really had no idea what I was talking about. I planted my face in my palm before looking back at the moron that sat in front of me. "What did you do to make your lover leave you." I stated.

"She left me for a big-time movie producer, he apparently gave her everything I couldn't." Soul replied, ah there was another pang of pain in my heart. "I'm so sorry..." I spoke to him, eyes slightly widened.

Everything was silent for a few moments, as usual Soul broke the silence. "Dance?" I looked at him and shook my head nervously. "I'm still in uniform and I'm damp.." I mumbled, playing with my fingers. "That's cool dude, now lets dance." He stood and with a swift motion he pulled me onto my feet. I leaned into his arms, still not being used to being pulled onto my feet so quickly. I blushed slightly as he pulled me closer and our bodies began to move to the slow song that continued to play endlessly, I wouldn't lie, part of my wanted this to never end.

My chin on his shoulder and his arm around my waist, his hand located in my mid back area, my body was pressed to his as our fingers intertwined, we continued to dance slowly before he whispered in my ear. "To tight?" he asked, I never replied I just continued to move in rhythm with the other male. After awhile I decided to reply to him, "It's fine." I spoke softly to him, why couldn't he just let me go? I took in his smell, despite working in a dirty area he managed to smell so clean.

This was to much for me to handle, couldn't he just say something stupid already and kill the moment? "You know...This feels almost to good to be real.." I heard him whisper, I blushed slightly and looked at him, our lips were about two inches apart from each other as our breath mixed in with one another. "How so?" I asked. "Keeping you close with my arms around you..." I heard him speak, Good lord he was a great flirt. "I used to..." I trailed off, my last words never finishing because the song had ended.

We pulled up to my cousins house, I took notice that every single light was off and that the house could hardly be seen, my arms unwrapped from the other males waist. "Well heres your stop I guess." I nodded slightly, my black bangs covering most of my face as I pushed myself off of the seat, the rain had ended sometime between our time at the club.

"Thanks.."

"No problem dude, but uh... I'd like to see yah' around still. "

I was caught off guard at what he had just said, I shook my head. "Look...I-" He cut me off with his voice. "You can be a wimp and say no or you can take the hard way and say yes." I smiled slightly at him, he was being so kind. "I mean what's so bad at chilling' and hanging out, you know being friends." I nodded my head. "Nothing I guess."

"Correct, So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You Anna go out again?"

"This wasn't a date."

I laughed a little and nodded my head, he was right tonight wasn't a date. "See you tomorrow." I repeated after him before making my way to the hardly seen home.

* * *

**Ah, that was a lot of typing I think, hope you enjoyed the fluff. You see a good friend of mine told me to add more details and as you can see I tried to add more then I normally do, Tell me how I did this time, I would really appreciate it. Hehe! Love you all~ Remember to hit the review button!**


End file.
